


Never Ending

by SevenCorvus



Series: Methos 50 Fanfic Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Finish<br/>Summary: Nothing in his life ever seemed to come to a finish, nothing was ever resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my 50 ficlets featuring Methos, and my first Highlander fic. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Nothing in his life ever seemed to come to a finish, nothing was ever resolved. Sure events came to a close, relationships to a conclusion, lives to an end, but things were never really finished. Everything in his life had left their mark, their memory, and that could never be erased despite the passing of time. He never felt closure, a definitive moving on. And maybe that was the way it should be, maybe that was the way his life was truly defined.

So it only made sense that one of the most important relationships in his life never came to a finish. After all, it had never really had a beginning. There weren’t many couples who could say that they had had two first times, but they had managed just that. It wasn’t easy, maintaining a relationship over centuries between the oldest immortal and the last time lord living through the years nonlinearly. Yet, it was almost too easy.

They understood each other, better than those around them ever could. It was to him that The Doctor always came to in need, and it was The Doctor who always seemed to know when and what he needed. They would cling to each other as a port in the midst of a storm, when the memories and years weighed too heavily on them. They were relics of a time and a place that no one else shared, exiled by time and space to live seemingly forever; forced to adapt to the cultures around them.

They went years, decades, even centuries without seeing the other, yet it seemed as if no time ever passed. Despite outward appearance, they were still themselves, still adrift in a lonely world. It was a connection they shared, something more intimate and deep than any other relationship. They could hardly be celibate through the long years apart, but they had something special. The Doctor’s hearts always seemed to beat faster when Methos was around, and Methos could always tell when The Doctor was in the area, sometimes even before he was, his quickening detecting some presence that his conscious mind couldn’t.

They had had many relationships over the long years, and would no doubt have many more, each leaving its mark. But what they had between them would never truly finish, never truly die, and they couldn’t really ask for anything more.


End file.
